The Titans of Mario Bros World
by EvaUnit15
Summary: Leo thought he was normal, but then he found himself in a different world where he is worshipped as a god and a king. He thought they had the wrong person, but soon he found out it was the truth. Now he has to find his siblings before the ones that sealed his family and sent him away begin their plan to take their place. Leo also found out he has a admirer that is a princess.


Hello everyone and welcome to another story, this time it is a Mario story except it has Bowsette in it, Now I hope you enjoy. I own nothing but my oc's.

Chapter 1

"How did I get in this mess?" an 18-year-old thought to himself as he was looking at a beautiful and curvaceous woman a year or two older than him in front of him, bowing.

She had wild blonde hair in a ponytail that reached to below her neck and bangs that cover her forehead and sides of her face.

Her body was goddess-like, filled out in all the right places so much that it would make a supermodel green with envy.

She had blue eyes with slits that were currently closed with a smile, she had blue orb earrings on her pointed elf-like ears, a choker around her neck with small dull spikes on it.

Her attire was a black strapless dress with hip capes draped around her hips with the front of her legs gone, showing she is wearing a black leotard as well, on her thighs was a choker for each thigh with small dull spikes on them.

There was an opening on the back of the dress as well to allow her short yellow tail through, which has three small spikes on it, one at the beginning, one in the middle, and one close to the end.

She had chokers on her biceps, wrists, and ankles that all had dull spikes on them. She also has a set of horns growing from the sides of her head along with a spiked green turtle shell on her back.

The dress had no sleeves, allowing all the skin she was showing to be seen, the teen saw all of it is unblemished, not a single mark to mar her silky peach skin.

And since she was bowing in front of him, she inadvertently is showing a massive amount of cleavage to him, he already saw a large amount since the dress she's wearing only covered half of her breast.

But there was another reason that made the teen wonder if he's hallucinating even more badly then he thought he was or he was dreaming because of the woman in front of him.

She was bigger than him.

"I'm 6 foot and 5 inches while she is a foot and a half taller than me." the teen thought to himself depressingly before he shook himself mentally to look at the woman in front of him.

They were in a large hall that one would find in a castle with a red carpet underneath them along with a few torches on the columns on the sides of the hall.

"I'm sorry, but what did you call me?" the teen asked after hearing what the woman called him a minute ago.

"I called you 'My King' because that is what you are, after all, you created this land and watched over it before you disappeared along with your siblings many years ago." She answered while looking up at the teen to take in his appearance again, which was short wild black hair, blue eyes, a lean body that was sculpted from constant training.

He was wearing a grey shirt with a white jacket over it and black pants with cargo pockets on the thighs and shins along with a pair of sneakers.

He thought of himself as nothing special, and certainly not a king since he didn't even see himself as one.

"But how? I don't even know where I am or what's going on here, and my names Leo, Leo Stryder." the teen said as he rubbed the back of his head with a small awkward smile.

"That's to be expected since from the notes we found that told of how you disappeared also said that there were a couple more spells cast at the same time to make you the way you are right now along with to seal your memories and powers." she answered as she stood to her full height, where Leo had to look up or otherwise he would be staring right at her breast.

"I'm just glad Jake is here or he would make a perverted comment about how he would motorboat those melons." Leo thought to himself with a slight blush. Whenever his friend would make a perverted comment, Leo would somehow get the brunt of the hit meant for him.

"But that doesn't tell me how you brought me here." Leo said as he brought up a good point since the woman in front of him didn't say how they brought him here from his apartment.

"That was the easy part, the hard part was deciphering the notes, which took almost a year to do so," the woman sighed tiredly at that, remembering all the chaos that happened when deciphering the notes.

"it was easy to bring you here, probably because I had all my strongest mages do the spell, something in the notes said to took a tremendous amount of magic to do the spells to seal you and transport you away. Guess it was easier to bring you back than sending you away." the woman said as she with a grin at the end, showing her pointed shark-like teeth.

Leo simply nodded before he looked back at the woman.

"You still didn't introduce yourself, yet." Leo pointed out with a raised eyebrow, making the woman chuckle while rubbing the back of her head, the action making her breast jiggle slightly with her chuckling, making it hard for Leo to not look down at them.

"I guess I forgot to do that, didn't I?" the woman said before she held out her hand to shake, which Leo took.

"My name is Bowsette, Princess Bowsette." Bowsette introduced herself before she gestured to a hallway.

"Follow me, I'll tell you about your history as we walk." She said as she started walking, Leo following, having to speed his walking up a little to keep up with her long strides and to not have his eyes glued to her ass and swaying hips.

"Long ago, long before any of what you see around here or anywhere existed, there was only a barren wasteland with little water and little vegetation. Then, there was a group of beings that appeared and brought about what you see now. The group consisted of five siblings, with many others but not blood-related, who brought life to the planet. Some siblings did while the others simply created areas that they would live in. They made many creatures and animals for the areas they created and lived in. The group was worshiped as gods and goddesses of their respective areas for many years, but they weren't liked and loved by everyone. The ones that despised them and thought they should be gone formed a group of their own with one goal in mind, to rid the world of the gods and goddesses." Bowsette lectured as the two walked down the hallway, Leo listening with rapt attention, though his eyes seem a little unfocused as the lecture went on.

"The worshippers wouldn't allow the despisers to get close to the Gods and Goddess's temples, but they overpowered the worshippers with their magic and stormed the temples, one at a time, getting stronger after each. The beings decided to go into their more powerful, natural forms before the despisers got to them, but they were overpowered by some spells the despisers created for the sole purpose of sealing the beings. The beings, after they take on their natural forms, are able to control their respective area and element." Bowsette continued as they walked through a doorway and saw what looked like a shrine.

Behind the shrine was a statue of what looked like a human mixed with a dragon, it had dragon wings folded on its back, a long tail that ended in a point, sharps claws on its hands and feet, short horns on its forehead at the hairline, making a natural crown, its short hair swept back, slit eyes, sharp looking teeth in a grin, parts of its shoulders making a spike on each shoulder that curved, making it look like natural armor, wearing a pair of pants, in its chest was a gem inside a little indentation that looked like armor. (Basically Duncan's kaiju form from 'Firebreather' movie with some differences).

"This is the shrine dedicated to the god and creator of this area," Bowsette said as she gestured to the shrine before she turned to Leo and finished her sentence.

"You." Bowsette finished with a smile, Leo stood still like a statue with his eyes fixated on the statue, many images appearing in his mind with them disappearing just as fast as they appeared and they all had two things in common.

"Leo." one image said with him wearing different clothes and someone else that looked older than him before it disappeared and was replaced with another image.

"Braildryntur." The image of himself again but as what the statue depicted along with a group of robed beings around him before the image disappeared, then he was back to his senses.

Leo looked around before his body started to feel heavy, Bowsette saw this and caught him as he fell, as his vision started to go dark he heard Bowsette say one more sentence that filled him with an unknown feeling.

"Looks like the Titan's shall return." Bowsette said as Leo's mind went black.

UNKNOWN

Leo soon found himself in a large cave like-cavern with many pathways around the edge of a large pool of lava and magma in the middle, he found himself on a large rock that jutted out toward the middle of the pool and was much higher than the others ledges and pathways.

Leo looked behind himself to see a large cave opening that led somewhere, he felt something pulling him toward it, soon he found himself walking into the cave and kept walking for what felt like hours when only it was a few minutes.

Soon he entered a chamber that had many crystals everywhere around him and two other pathway's that led right and left, he felt the pull coming from the left, so he went that way.

He then entered another chamber that looked like a crystal garden, there were many crystals all around him of different colors and some were changing colors in a pattern, there were even some statues made of crystal's all around the place on natural pedestals of stone with openings in the ceiling that allows rays of sunlight to come through and shine on the statues, giving them a shine.

But what has Leo's attention was on was the same statue he saw at the shrine Bowsette showed him before he blacked out, but there was something that set off alarm bells in his head.

The reason?

The statue was moving and it was staring right at him with a grin as its wings moved a bit along with its tail swaying side to side in a slow and relaxed manner.

"I was wondering when you would get here." the statue spoke in Leo's voice, making Leo widened his eyes slightly, the statue chuckled at this.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!"

Chapter 1 end

This was on my mind for about three days so I decided to try it to see how you readers like it, so I hope you did and if ya did, leave a like, a review, a pm, all that awesome stuff along with checking my other stories out. EvaUnit15 is heading back into his studio.

ENJOY READING EVERYONE!


End file.
